


Over The Rainbow

by KalosGuardian



Series: We're a Mess but Family [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renegotiated Sokovia Accords, Angst, Assassins Bond, Avengers Family, Avengers Home School, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers are Parental Figures, Brainwashed Bros, Clint Barton Loves Air Vents, Deaf Character, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame ain't happening on my watch, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iris - Freeform, Mary Parker Shield Agent, Multi, Neither is Infinty War, Original Character(s), PTSD, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Siblings, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Richard Parker Shield Agent, Stress Baking, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Torture, Wholesome, Whump, everyone is friends but i'm too lazy to put everything in the relationships, spoilers in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalosGuardian/pseuds/KalosGuardian
Summary: The Siren was a whisper in the dark, a failed experiment. Despite that Hydra never released her strings and continued to steer her over to their faults to have her fix them.The day they decide to go for the Avengers is the day they lose their puppet. The Avengers help her discover herself but uncover buried secrets in the process.Peter Parker's old scars are ripped open but this time someone else is there in the same position. They work together to stitch them up and properly heal them so no-one can hurt them again. At least not with the other by their side.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character
Series: We're a Mess but Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684423
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> This was a small idea that got even crazier when I mentioned it to my sister (thank you Nerd). Yes there's an OC, I love her a lot and I hope you grow to as well. I'm going to be completely honest with everyone and say that I'm not great at uploading on a normal schedule... (I've never posted on AO3 btw). With the quarantine though if I can find the motivation and overcome procrastination I'll get a chapter out at least once a week. Again no promises.  
> All that aside thank you for giving this story a try and I hope you like it! I'm open to all suggestions and ideas to help this story grow more and more.  
> Stay inside and wash your hands.  
> L x

It was moments like this that she could take a deep breath and relax. Feeling the cold air sting her nose as it slowly moved through it and trickled down her throat before inflating her lungs. The control she had in holding the air for as many seconds as she wished, feeling it slowly heat up and warm her chest, before she allowed it to slip out her parted lips into the darkened sky of New York was oddly calming.

New York had been her home for as long as she can remember. Except it was rare she could see the outside of it with her own eyes. Her ‘living situation’ prevented her from feeling the bite of the winters and the sweats of the summers. So in times she could be outside she embraced it as much as possible. 

She watched the millions of pedestrians and drivers make their way home in a constant stream, only letting up in the later hours of the night. The lights in the many sky-rise buildings and apartments always stayed lit, keeping the city glowing any hour of the day. She’d once seen in a tourist pamphlet the line ‘The City That Never Sleeps’ in it’s description of New York and she agreed with it. But as much as she wanted to continue to enjoy the outside world, the heavy reality of her life was too much to ignore when she had time to just think. 

The fact that she was unnamed. The fact that she was a slave to those who have squashed every ember of joy and hope in her life. The fact that she was pain-stackenly aware of this. The fact that no matter how loud she screamed for it all the stop she would never hear herself, let alone her knight in shining armor. 

She’d never been able to hear a sound. Her world is a silent and lonely place. Yes, as many people say her other senses are heightened. She can taste the salt and pollution in the air as the humid steam from pizza shops down the street cook their last orders. She can feel the individual lumps and bumps of the roof's outer-edge that’s resting under her feet. She can smell the dead cat in the alley beside her, even from her position thirty floors up. It also means that the woman getting changed on the twenty-second floor of the apartment building one block away is clear to the girl perched on the roof. However, this isn’t common for the average deaf person. Her senses are extremely heightened (past the average of someone missing a sense) because she’s a freak.

Not some random freak from street. She’s a manufactured freak. Her body had become the experimental shell for her captures to fill with whatever they want to create a new ‘super person’. They don’t say that though. They call her the next ‘super soldier’. She’d seen the phrase in passing but it was always followed by the mention of failure. They don’t want what she can give them, even though they created it. She’s not super strong. Neither is she super fast. She can barely regenerate above normal human standard and she’s not the best at following orders. It’s why she has her mask. 

The mask that clings to her face through the bults in her jaw. She remembers the procedure like it happened yesterday. No anesthesia, no pain relief and all done in the grotty medwing of the grotty underground space on a grotty table with impenetrable bounds holding her down. All of this to keep her quiet and compliant. To keep her from using her power.

Her power is the only reason she is still alive. While she might be a failure in the program to create a ‘super soldier’ she is still a valuable enhanced asset to her superiors. There are two layers to it. 

The first being her ability to tap into someone’s head. She can’t hear the thoughts or intrude on ‘private conversations’ with the mind and body, but she can feel what they are feeling. It’s useful when assessing a hostage. How close they are to breaking? Will they be easy to manipulate to speak? And when on missions it helps her stay hidden. A spike of fear warns her that she’s been seen and needs to act quickly. 

The second layer is what her superiors deem the most useful and was what determined her new name: Siren. Her voice can control anyone, make them do anything whether that puts themselves or others in danger. For obvious reasons she’s never heard her own power but when she's used it it feels like the air in her lungs is slowly being dragged out of her into the mouth and ears of her target. It’s tiring and painful at times but she’d been trained to deal with it, just as she’d been trained to spot the small figure rapidly advancing on her position.

Siren removes herself from the edge of the building she was perched on and uses it as cover while keeping a trained eye on the red and blue figure swinging between buildings. Her objective is to confirm his home base for tomorrow's bigger mission, capture the hostage. In this case, like many others that she has witnessed, the hostage isn’t the target but his companion. It’s the best way to lure someone with any power out of the protection of other higher powers. For the boy in front of her, that would be the Avengers.

She doesn’t know specifics about them. Siren knows their names and their enhancements. Anything to do with their everyday life, personality and attitudes is unknown to her. It’s classed as useless information and intel she has no right to know. She isn’t bothered because they’re no longer her mission. 

Her mission is to fill in the gaps for her superiors to make the ‘super soldier serum’ and have a new and perfect ‘super soldier’. After that she doesn’t know what she will do, or what will be done to her. Possibly termination or cryostasis until she’s needed. Siren hopes for the first option. Not in a morbid way but because after that she has no purpose. She doesn’t like using her power. She doesn’t like training. She doesn’t like her superiors. She doesn’t like being in pain constantly. And she doesn’t like not remembering.

It’s an itch in the back of her mind every time she leaves the base. She becomes aware of what she is missing out when she watches ordinary people go about their lives and sometimes that unlocks a door in her mind that reveals a single memory only visible through the small crack. 

It’s of a birthday. The room is small with minimal decorations that become blurred if she tries to focus on them. She’s in an elevated position with two small white cakes covered in sprinkles in front of her and a lit candle in each. Someone is clapping in front of her but they’re too tall for her to see their face. Someone else is on her left with a firm hand on her shoulder and to her right she sees a small chubby hand clutching hers and shaking with excitement. Every time she looks up at the calendar on the wall across her and it’s the only clear image in her memory, August 10th 2007. 

It’s the only detail Siren knows about herself that her superiors can’t take from her. They’ve taken her from her home. They’ve taken her name. They’ve mutilated her face. They’ve put her body through the grinder enough times to make it strong but scarred. They’ve stolen her memories and they’ve inserted their agenda into her. But she remembers that she’s sixteen. Siren’s an adolescent girl and the vigilante in front of her is too.

That’s one of the only details she knows about him and it was revealed to her by mistake. The rest of the information is about his enhancements. Super strength, agility and endurance, enhanced senses, adhesive hands and feet and the most important, his sixth sense. Apparently he can sense danger which means she needs to stay out of sight and be as inconspicuous as possible. Other than that the boy dressed in red and blue spantex is nothing but a target that she needs to follow until he is indoors in his home.

She makes sure to stay as disconnected from her targets as possible. In the early days she made the mistake of looking at their face or searching for a name. Now they haunt her every time she closes her eyes. They make her mess up to this day and that just results in more punishments. She doesn’t want that. It’s enough pain to make her completely disconnect from her missions so she is as efficient as possible, even if they are similar to her.

Siren’s eyes don’t shift from their firm stare at the spider-boy. She watches the fluid movement as he swings building to building, slowly approaching her. His muscles stretch and coil at each snap, pull and release of his web. His movements are clearly practiced and from her small amount of research he appears more trained than he did one year earlier. If she’s caught she’d be in a lot more trouble than just with her superiors.

They had told her he would stop in the alley behind the apartment complex she is facing and would enter the fourth apartment across the sixth story. So she waits with a carefully controlled heart rate as he approaches the position. 

Just as promised he sharply swings to the right and is lost from view. She doesn’t move and holds her breath, her knees starting to ache from her crouched position. She couldn’t compromise her position, especially not with him so close. After only a few seconds the spider-boy reappears still decked in his red and blue spandex. His movements are slow and calculated and he completely avoids all windows, projections of light and old creaky contraptions that may draw attention. Unfortunately for him the girl covered head to toe in black was still watching and was monitoring his emotion’s levels. He continues his approach to the window and just as he reaches for the latch he tenses. Siren feels the flare of panic race through the spider's head and quickly ducks down to conceal herself from his view. 

She waits, still holding her breath and feeling the panic of her target. But sure enough, after a minute of tense silence he calms down and enters the window. She double checks with a peak over the edge and when she sees the red glove softly close the window, she takes that as her signal to leave.

She doesn’t stand to her full height but lifts herself slightly to move gently and gradually to the other side of the building as not to draw attention to herself. Once at the edge she takes a last glance at the apartment of the spider-boy and feels her own first emotion of the night. Guilt. 

She’d seen the effect of fear for a loved one. It can drive people to insanity and make them make the wrong move. He will make the wrong move and try to come empty handed to switch with his Aunt, but her superiors like to cause pain. They laugh and celebrate at the suffering of others. His Aunt will be killed and he will live with that until he no longer remembers. Like herself, he will be trapped and forced to conform. 

She shouldn’t- _doesn’t _get attached to targets, so she removes the thought from her mind and focuses on her departure. Allowing her gripped gloved hands to find a hold on the building she pulls herself over and finds new hand and foot hold at speeds greater than professional climbers until her feet touch the ground once more. Taking a deep breath she surveys her surroundings one last time to eliminate any possible threat and takes off in the opposite direction to the waiting vehicle down the road.__

____

____

The door opens and the single glance she gives her superior warns her of imminent pain. She’s going to be wiped. They always know when she’s messed up and proven her title of ‘failure’. They don’t even ask for the result of the mission, they all sit in gleeful silence as the van moves into gear and puts distance between the hunters and their prey. 

Tomorrow will be the day. She wants no part of it, but she’s their puppet. She’ll do what they want even if it kills her in the process. A bitter thought passes her mind as they move closer to her prison to prepare,

_“Hail Hydra.” ___


	2. Way Up High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker has a bad guilt complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment and kudos! They made me smile a lot. Hope you're all staying at home and washing your hands, we'll get through this.  
> L x

Peter Parker was having a weird day. He couldn’t explain it but he felt like ants were under his skin from the second he woke up until the end of the school day. His best friend Ned noticed that Peter was more spaced out and questioned him, but he couldn’t give his friend a straight answer. Even MJ, who’s relationship with him was very complicated, had given him a questioning glare and asked if everything was alright. He couldn’t find the source of the problem. It wasn’t his spider sense sending him alerts of incoming danger, it wasn’t the resident bully (Flash) being particularly annoying, it was just a really bad feeling. 

Of all days he should have been feeling ecstatic because he was going to the Avengers compound for the weekend. Every second he could spend with Tony Stark and the Avengers was heavenly and Peter wouldn’t miss it for anything. 

But this antsy feeling, this looming shadow that was dragging behind him made him reconsider. His Aunt was at work until 8pm so he wouldn’t even be seeing her if he swung home quickly. But it couldn’t hurt… could it? That shadow was whispering to him to get back to the apartment.

His mind was made up by his last lesson where his history teacher was badgering on about some ancient script found in Egypt he wasn’t very interested in. 

The hands of the clock that his deep doe eyes were glued on seemed to freeze and mock his impatience but he didn’t let up. Next to him he caught his classmate sending him curious glances but they didn’t intervene. It was Friday and a lot of people in the Queens prestigious school of Midtown School of Science and Technology went on short holidays out of New York when they could. For Peter that short holiday was only ever Avenger missions, but they didn’t know that. 

His foot bounced uncontrollably and his fingers twirled the cracked pen he’d had for far too long all in an attempt to distract himself from the last twenty minutes he had before he could leave. His eyes roamed to anything else to take his mind off the time. The teacher’s ridiculous purple tights that matched the cardigan she was sporting, a classmate’s rapid typing underneath the desk out of sight, the fly that had been making its way across the windows for the entire lesson searching for a way out, even the disgusting chewing of another classmate as they chewed a day long piece of gum. 

His nose scrunched up at the thought which distracted him enough to not notice the spit ball aimed at the back of his head. It hit it’s target and Peter couldn’t help but let a hardly suppressed sigh slip through his lips. Knowing the culprit Peter turned slightly to the side to stare at Flash who was sporting a shit-eating grin at his antics. 

Lucky for him the bell rang just at that moment and Peter didn’t wait a second before he grabbed his bag and raced out the room, even if it did earn him some weird looks. In front of the school was his ride. A large black SUV sat by the curb with it’s driver being none other than Happy Hogan, Tony Stark’s personal bodyguard. Tony didn’t need him for that anymore with the whole Iron Man thing but Happy ran security in SI and apparently carpools for Stark’s favourite intern. 

Peter got in the car quickly to not draw too much attention to himself and Happy acknowledged his presence with a grunt, moving his hand to move up the window between them but Peter’s hand stopped its movements. Looking back at the kid with a deep glare Happy said, 

“Watch it kid I won’t hesitate to close this on your hand.”

Peter didn’t act fazed, didn’t even react as he leant forward slightly and said,

“C-Can we go back to my apartment really super quickly, I left my project there that I wanted to show Mr Stark.”

Happy gave Peter a hard look trying to decipher what this kid was up to. Seeing that Peter wasn’t joking and seemed a bit spooked, Happy let out a long sigh and nodded before pushing Peter’s hand and lifting the window almost fully up but leaving a small gap to keep a secret eye on the kid. 

Peter relaxed as much as he could into his seat and focused on the outside world passing by. His heart was steadily beating harder and the hairs on his arms were slowly raising up. The closer he got to home the more panicked he became. What was up? He’d never felt like this before and it was sending him teetering over the edge. 

Sensing the discomfort being emitted from the back seat Happy closely watched Peter through the rear-view mirror as the apartment came into view. 

“Kid.”

His gravelly voice brought Peter out from his spiral of panic. The young man clenched his fists to stop them from shaking and asked in a small voice,

“Yeah?”

“Is everything okay? Is there something you’re not tell-”

“No no! Everything’s totally fine… yeah totally super duper fine.”

Peter interrupted. He was going to look crazy when he came out with nothing but cured paranoia. 

Glancing up at Happy’s reflection he saw that the older man didn’t believe him. Great. Before he could get another stupid excuse out or for Happy to dig deeper into him they arrived. Peter didn’t spare a second and sprinted out the car, running through the front door. 

Quickly assessing his surroundings and focusing on his enhanced hearing Peter made sure there weren't any other residents roaming the halls. Hearing and seeing no one Peter shot a web up to the ceiling that peeked through the middle of the stairway to hoist himself up to his floor. All the way up his heartbeat grew heavier and head became tighter making his ears pound. All his senses were dialling up and he could have sworn he was feeling a draft that shouldn’t exist, everyone’s doors were shut from what he could tell. 

Making it onto his floor he threw himself forward and made a grab for his keys when he saw that his front door was already opened, calling for his entrance. His stomach dropped at the sight of blistered wood panels and chips littering the floor at his doorstep. His senses immediately shut down from their previous setting of overload and all he could make out was the pounding in his head. This was not good at all. 

He took a tentative step forward and followed it with another until he was standing in the middle of his lounge. Looking around he took in the shifted furniture, the broken coffee table, the shattered photo frames, the spilt coffee across the carpet and the worst of all, May’s house keys left abandoned on the kitchen counter. 

She’s not at work. 

She would have never left the apartment without her keys. 

That’s not something Aunt May had ever done. 

Peter’s knees suddenly felt extremely weak and he struggled to keep his footing. He brought a hand down to catch himself on the couch, allowing his body to heavily fall onto it. His mind was completely blank and in a jumble of possible scenarios that all ended badly. 

Aunt May… What’s happened to Aunt May? 

His skin was washed through with hot and cold waves and his breaths began escaping his chest faster and faster. He grasped at the cushions below him so hard he ripped the fabric. 

Not Aunt May. 

Anyone but Aunt May. 

He’d been so lost in doubt that he didn’t notice the burly bodyguard run into the apartment with his hand by his waist ready to jump into action. Happy looked at the scene and with trained eyes spotted the misshapes of the apartment and the signs that there was a struggle. Looking at the kid on the couch who was deathly pale, hyperventilating and sporting glazed eyes he made his way over, making sure to analyze all the doorways visible to him to make sure they have no unwanted guests. 

He grasped Peter’s shoulder and gave him a shake, calling his name softly to try and cox him out of his shock. Peter remained lost to the world. While keeping a solid hand on his shoulder Happy reached to his ear and tapped twice, activating his ear piece directly hooked to FRIDAY (Tony Stark’s AI). It doesn’t even take a second for the soft spoken irish voice of Friday to filter through the ear piece, 

“How can I help you Mr Hogan?”

“Hey Friday.”  
Happy quickly answered, shifting so he could stand and continue his visual sweep of the apartment while remaining an anchor for the distraught teeneger sitting below him.

“We have an issue at the Parker apartment. From the looks of it there’s been a forced entry and struggle in the living room. May’s keys are still on the counter which could mean she never left the apartment and from her schedule she should be at work. Run through the hospital system and any police reports to see if there has been any mention of May Parker either being at work, being injured or reported as missing. I need-”

The mention of May seems to have awoken Peter from his shut down as he jumped to his feet, giving Happy half a heart attack, and sprinting to the other portions of the house. Peter, forgetting his strength, ripped the doors off each room as he forced himself through. The bathroom, May’s room and the hallway storage closet remained untouched. It didn’t help to regulate his heart rate as he found no sign of his Aunt. 

He knew he should have been more careful. She’d only found out about Spider-Man a month prior and now she was gone. This was Peter’s fault, at least that was what was running through his head as he frantically ran through the small apartment. 

He finally made it to his room but the miniscule puff of air escaping the bottom of his door stopped him short. Happy was next to him a second later, looking more frazzled and shocked. They didn’t exchange words but the bodyguard could sense that something wasn’t quite right. He leveled the gun at the bedroom door and waited patiently for Peter to react. 

The teenager could feel his spider sense returning and warning him that what he would find in that room would not be good at all. He took a moment to take a breath and rolled his shoulders. If his Aunt was in there he would fight tooth and nail to get her back no matter the consequences to himself. 

Feeling more focused he grasped the door handle and yanked it forward, using the momentum to swing a punch into thin air. His arm remained alleviated as he surveyed the scene in front of him. 

His room had remained… untouched. It was as messy as ever but nothing had been moved, except his laptop which was propped open and facing the door he'd just pushed through and the open window behind it. 

He lowered his arm slowly and the movement seemed to trigger a response as the screen lit up. Peter’s senses flared and he lifted his arm once more to aim at the laptop just in case. He couldn’t detect any ticking or aromas that would suggest it was about to explode. Beside him Happy kept his guard up. 

An image, or rather a video, appeared on the screen and a soft and broken ‘no’ left Peter’s mouth. 

In a dark room sat May Parker restrained in a chair and appearing unconscious with a spotlight focused on her. Her long brown hair obstructed their view of her face but it was definitely her decked in her nurses uniform ready to leave for work. 

Behind her was one person. They were too far away to make out any features, but they stood at attention and were covered entirely in black uniform and almost impossible to see at all. They didn’t seem to be moving and Peter wondered to himself if the video was paused but the appearance of another person walking into frame retracted that question. 

They circled around May glaring down at her and it made Peter feel sick. Despite that he could feel a flicker of anger beginning to form in his gut as he continued his rounds of the vulnerable woman. This new person finally stopped moving behind May and both occupants of Peter’s room were able to make out his face. 

He was a tall and bulky man in his late 30s in a black uniform, similar to military officers without the stripes. He was bald but held a perfectly maintained beard on top of a solid and stern face. He stared directly into the camera and spoke in a deep and gruff voice with a tint of a Russian accent,

“Spider-Man.”

It was only one word, one name, and it made Peter feel weak at the knees again as the blame fell heavily on his shoulders. This was because of Spider-Man not Peter Parker. Happy was there to grip his shoulder and continue to be an anchor for Peter but the teenagers body continued to tremble. 

“I’ll keep this short and simple. I will be sending you coordinates for our meet up point in two days at 0500. You will arrive alone and give yourself in for the safe return of May Parker by 0800. Failure to comply will result in her pitiful ending and don’t think we’ll make it quick. I hope you make the right decision Peter Parker, to make it easier for all of us.”

After spitting out Peter’s name in disgust the man left the frame but the video didn’t end. Peter zeroed in on the other person at the back who made their way to May soundlessly. A growl began making it’s way up his throat as his initial anger flared. 

As they stood further into the light Peter could make out it was a pale young woman with short choppy but curly brunette hair, as if it had been hastily cut. Her face was obscured by a mask that finished below her darkened eyes but a small click and hiss and she reached and removed the mask but not before turning her head to keep her identity hidden. 

She leant towards May and Peter took a threatening step forward despite being able to do nothing. Happy moved his hand to his arm to hold him in place but he ignored the gesture to focus on what the woman was doing. She lifted a gloved hand and gently moved some of May’s hair back to reveal part of her face and her ear. Peter’s breath was lost at the vulnerability of May’s face as she seemed to sleep soundly, completely oblivious to the danger she was in. 

The young woman leant towards May and whispered something into her ear. Peter could hear none of it almost as if the video had been muted. 

Like she had been doused in cold water May suddenly awoke with a gasp and jolted in her seat. The restraints held her down and it wasn’t long until she started to struggle in her seat. Tears were already sliding down her face as she tried in vain to move. Peter’s heart clenched for his Aunt. 

Almost as if sensing her nephews struggle May looked into the camera and stilled, ignoring whoever was behind and the person standing beside her and said in a small voice,

“Don’t-”

The video cut out before anything else could be heard. The room remained silent as neither of the men in the room dared to move a muscle. Peter’s stomach continued to churn in fear, anger and many other complicated emotions. 

Peter had to do it, he had to save his last living relative. No-one else was going to die because of Peter. 

Happy seemed to read his thoughts and grabbed Peter’s arm and turned him around. Looking him dead in the eyes he began saying something to Peter but the teenagers eyes drifted to the wall behind Happy where his door remained open. 

How had his senses not picked up on that? Now that he was paying attention to it the strong scent of spray paint assaulted his nose and made him extremely light-headed. Happy, who had been trying to draw Peter’s attention but saw his face pale considerably before him, drifted his eyes to where the teenager had been looking and found the same unfinished design that he almost didn’t want to see the end of. It would mean bad news for everyone. 

Slowly letting go of Peter and turning around he pushed the door shut to show what had been left behind. 

“Shit.”

Was the only thing he managed to say as he stared at the red and dripping logo. This organisation that had May Parker and now wanted Peter Parker in return. 

An organisation they believed to have been dead for years.

An organisation that with no doubt in their minds, both Peter and Happy knew would follow their promises.

Hydra had May Parker and now, for unknown reasons, wanted Peter Parker. 

This was very, very bad news.


	3. There's A Land That I Heard Of Once In A Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter remembers he needs a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Hope you like it :)  
> Thank you to those who commented and sent kudos! It really makes my day <3  
> Sending you all good vibes.  
> Remember to wash your hands and Black Lives Matter.  
> L x

The first six years of Peter’s life held some of his best memories. His time was split between his birthplace of New York with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and the rest was spent in Washington DC with his parents, Mary and Richard Parker. 

Despite the constant travelling and hectic lifestyle Peter found himself happier than most. His days were filled with laughter, light and fun that the young Parker could never get enough of. However, it wasn’t all fuelled by his parents or his Uncle and Aunt. They had a hand in it but life would’ve been a lot harder without his other half. 

His companion who was always with him and who did everything with Peter. His twin sister, Iris Parker. 

Iris was similar to Peter in many ways. She had curly brown hair, large doe eyes, a lopsided grin and a bright personality. She also had differences to her brother. She had light green eyes, held more strength than smarts and was very quiet. Her silence came with her disability. 

Their mother in her struggle to become pregnant resorted to IVF in her late 30s. She was blessed with the twins but cursed with a complicated and dangerous pregnancy that resulted in both her son and daughter living their lives with more difficulties than the average child. Peter with his bad eyesight and asthma and Iris being completely deaf. However, the twins continued to thrive and live their lives like any other child. 

They took care of each other and even rumoured by friends and family to have a telepathic link with how well they communicated with each other without words. If Peter cried Iris would hold him until he felt better, and if Iris fell over and scraped her knee Peter would be there with a bandaid and plenty of kisses. They loved each other and nothing could separate them from each other. 

Except their mother. 

Until recent times Peter was unaware of his parents' work with SHIELD. He knew his father worked with science and that his mother worked in more physically demanding work which kept her fit and muscly. It kept them away from the twins for months at a time which was why they would travel to New York so often to stay with May and Ben. 

In the early days of their toddler-hood Peter and Iris were clearly more advanced in their own ways. Peter could solve all his puzzles and block slots and Iris could walk much earlier and was running sloppily by the time Peter was struggling to stay on his feet. While Peter’s brain seemed to make onlookers very excited, Iris’ strength and coordination had Mary Parker taking her to gymnastics and other events alone to improve and take hold of her talent. 

For the six years they spent together this was a constant cloud over their heads. Washington DC meant more time spent apart and as they entered school age their personal tutors became more separated as Peter focused on STEM and Iris focused on training. Iris had told Peter on many occasions that their Mum would take over her lessons at times to take her to work. The young boy tried his best not to be upset but his mother's neglect and theft of his sister made him resentful at times, but it’d be washed away quickly when Iris would be returned to him and they’d spend the rest of their waking hours together. 

Until they couldn’t anymore. 

Only a few days after their sixth birthday Peter was sent to New York alone for the first time. Iris was to stay behind to attend a work meeting with their parents. Peter and Iris had both begged their mother to reconsider and bring Peter along but she wouldn’t budge. Their father, who was unconditionally loyal to their mother all those years, also refused and carted Peter away. 

Peter had cried all the way home and just as his tears dried they got the call about the crash. 

Peter was to never see his parents again, but much worse was that he was never to see his twin again. That hurt more than anything else in the world. He was inconsolable and a hole was punctured through his chest that could never be mended. Even when he held the body of his Uncle as he bled out on a street corner, Peter continued to mourn the loss of his sister. 

So in his apartment back in Queens in shock as Happy frantically moved through the apartment talking to FRIDAY, Peter was brought back to Iris who sat in a shattered picture frame at his feet smiling back. His fingers fiddled and ran over the small silver rainbow charm hanging from his necklace, a homage to Iris Goddess of Rainbows and Messenger of the Gods who his sister was named after. 

Without May Peter had no-one. He would have lost every single one of his family members and he doesn’t know if he can take it. And the worst of it was that it’s on Peter... again. 

If Peter had just stayed put and not argued with his Uncle he would be with him now rubbing his back and telling him that everything would be okay. That’s not what happened. Peter had stormed off and ignored a criminal who would later take Ben’s life and he’d done the same to May. 

All day his spidey sense had told him something was wrong but he’d waited until the end to give in. The more he thought about it he’d already known something was wrong since the night before. During his trek back through his bedroom window the itch on the back of his neck had turned into a sharp stab. It wasn’t a ‘misfire’ or his nerves getting the best of him, someone must have been watching him. Someone must have seen that this was definitely his apartment and kidnapped May. 

His head fell into his hands and he tore at his hair. 

“My fault, my fault, my fault, my fault…” 

He chanted to himself quietly as his legs bounced, knocking his arms slightly where they rested. He could feel tears threatening to break through but he held it back. May was in trouble and she needed him at his full strength, no weighing emotions to slow him down. He concentrated it on another more powerful emotion he wasn’t normally prone to experiencing unless in dire situations. Anger. 

Which was why when he felt a heavy but reassuring hand fall onto his quivering back and he locked eyes with his mentor, he pushed him away. Tony Stark’s expression dropped slightly as he put his hands up in surrender to the angered teen. 

“Hey kid it’s just me.” 

Peter shook his head and stood up, backing from the man slowly. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Tony looked at Happy slightly confused. 

“I came over as soon as I heard about May-” 

Peter turned to Happy and in a fit of rage growled, 

“Why did you tell him?!” 

Happy’s own expression morphed from confusion to anger, 

“We need all the help we can get. This is Hydra kid, not some back alley villain-” 

“You don’t think I know that?!” 

Peter shot back before he could continue, 

“The bald army dude said specifically that I go alone or he’d hurt May. I can’t have anyone helping or May could be…” 

He stopped himself before his voice cracked, feeling the lump in his throat swell until it felt like he couldn’t breathe. Tony saw Peter’s expression drop and strode over to him, resting both hands on his shoulders. His mentor maneuvered his head until he caught Peter’s downcast eyes and said, 

“I won’t let that happen kid. Nothing will happen to your Aunt as long as I’m here but you have to let me help. Let us help you.”

Peter looked up pleadingly at Tony, wanting nothing more but to believe his mentor,

“But Hydra said-”

“Don’t worry what Hydra said kid. You forget you’ve got an entire team behind you who have experience with them. We can do this but you have to let us help you.”

Peter searched his eyes for anything that would tell him that Tony was unsure. He didn’t want to risk anything. What he saw in the dark brown eyes of his childhood hero was full certainty and Peter crumbled. 

He fell forward into the outstretched arms of his mentor who was more of a father figure than anything else and latched onto him. He breathed in the scent of motor oil and coffee through shuddered and pained gasps. Tony had stiffened initially but melted into the hug as he comforted his favourite intern.

“I’ve got you kid”

Peter continued to break down for a few minutes, letting the tears flow freely into Tony’s shoulder. His heart continued to ache and only seemed to get worse as the anger faded, but his mentor was there to hold him. He may not have Uncle Ben, his parents or Iris but he had Tony and that was good enough.

Pulling himself together he moved back and wiped his face, keeping his gaze down in embarrassment but Tony reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately. Looking up he saw the man looking at him kindly, giving him time to calm himself. Needing only a second Peter took a large breath and looked up,

“So what’s the plan?”

Tony smiled proudly at him and motioned for him to follow,

“We go to the compound and get the team together, devise a plan and execute it. Then probably celebrate with some of Sam's cookies and a good movie. What you say kid?”

Tony stood in the doorway of the apartment looking at Peter and purposely avoided acknowledging the splinters still surrounding the entrance. Peter looked back into the apartment, allowing his gaze to look over the mishaps May had left in her struggle. 

It sounded too easy, too simple. This mission had May’s life on the line. Could he risk it?

He watched as Happy reached down and lifted Iris’ picture with others and softly placed them on the couch. He could still see her face, bright green eyes staring back at him. Her small smile sent a silent message to Peter.

He turned and followed after Tony who was watching his every move. On his way past he grabbed his shoulder again and when Peter made eye contact gave it a squeeze,

“We’ll get her back.”

“I know.”

Peter answered as he continued his way out, his own certainty growing with every step. He had Iron Man, the Avengers and his sister watching over them. What could stop them?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment feedback, it really helps for motivation. Love you all, bii


End file.
